Tales of the Narnians
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: All about your favorite characters. Each chapter gives a brief history and some fun facts and characteristics of each of the beloved Narnians.
1. Chapter 1 Peter Pevensie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Narnia characters. :)

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, this is the first chapter of my Narnia character stories, this one is about Peter. The next will be about Susan. I was inspired by lemonsmania and their story "What's in a Name?" which is totally awesome. Please read and REVIEW! :)

Peter Pevensie- _"For Narnia and for Aslan!"_

Peter Pevensie, the high king of Narnia and the Clear Northern Sky, the magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight if the Most Noble Order of the Lion, and Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. Originally from Finchley, England but most commonly from Narnia, he becomes a great king at the age of 13.

Loyal and devoted to his family, Peter would gladly lay his life on the line for someone he loves. Ruling to the age of 28 in the Golden Age of Narnia he travels through the wardrobe once more to return to his life as a 13 year old.

Peter acts like a responsible, mature young adult, but struggles with returning to life as a kid when he was once a respected king. He also has a power struggle with Caspian X because they both believe they should be the one to lead.

Peter is very brave during battle, but can sometimes become easily irritated with his younger siblings, especially Edmund. He receives his sword and shield from Father Christmas during The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and is described by the last king of Narnia, Tirian, as having the face of a king and warrior. In the end, when he is killed during a massive trail derailment, Peter is one of many allowed to live in Aslan's Country forever, expressing hope that his sister Queen Susan will someday join the rest of the Pevensie family with Aslan… forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Susan Pevensie

**Author's Note: **Hope you're liking these so far. Edmund is next. Please read and review!

Susan Pevensie- _"But logically it's impossible!"_

Susan Pevensie, the gentle, queen of Narnia and the radiant Southern sun, marksman queen, Queen Susan of the horn. Born like her elder brother Peter in Finchley, England, but commonly from Narnia. Becomes a skilled queen at age 12.

Susan is very skilled in archery, having received her bow and arrows and her horn, that when blown signals help, from Father Christmas during the events of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. She loves her family, though sometimes falters in her faith and has a habit of always looking at the world through a serious, logical perspective.

Susan participates well in battles, but is most content in positions of ease and comfort. She is often the voice of common sense to her brothers and sister and reigns along with them during Narnia's Golden Age.

In Prince Caspian, Caspian X uses her horn to signal for help and in the film there is a spark of attraction between the two. Even though they know that it is not possible for them to be together.

Unfortunately, Susan tries to grow up too fast in England and eventually convinces herself that Narnia is just a game. In The Last Battle Susan is the only one who does not go to Aslan's Country with the rest of her family. There is still hope for Susan though, all she needs to do is truly believe.


	3. Chapter 3 Edmund Pevensie

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, sorry my updates take a long time. Hope you like Edmund's chapter, next should be Lucy, but please be patient since I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. Please read and review! :)

Edmund Pevensie- _"Aslan believed you could. And so do I."_

Edmund Pevensie, the just, kind of Narnia and the Great Western Wood, Duke of Lanternwaste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. Born in Finchley, England and becomes a King of Narnia at the age of 10.

Edmund begins as a spiteful and mean-spirited little boy and grows throughout his time in Narnia into a loyal, courageous, and mature young man. During the Golden Age, he is said to have handled many of Narnia's negotiations and transactions with neighboring kingdoms.

As time goes on, Edmund is often the voice of reason to his elder brother Peter who is apt to get carried away quite often and becomes rather protective of his younger sister, Lucy, who he was at one time, rather cruel to.

During The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Edmund has become upset over the war and resorts to helping the White Witch, which he realizes later was a bad mistake. Even after he was fully reformed, Edmund is often haunted by his betrayal to his brothers and sisters. He must often defeat the White Witch himself as being tempted many times by her. He often expresses his shame for being a traitor.

Possibly due to his betrayal, Edmund struggles with his feelings of inferiority to first Peter then Caspian. He is also shown as a clever, problem-solver and plays major roles in battles.

In the end he accompanies most of his family to Aslan's Country after the train derailment.


	4. Chapter 4 Lucy Pevensie

**Author's Note: **Hello again, finally I'm starting to update again. It's been a while, I know, and I appreciate your patience. I have a lot of stories I'm working on right now and they all need to be updated. haha...so I was thinking that I'll probably write Caspian's page next. Please read and review! Thanks and enjoy!

Lucy Pevensie- "_Narnia, it's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"_

Lucy Pevensie, the valiant, queen of Narnia, and the glistening Eastern Sea. Becomes a spirited and beloved queen at the age of 8.

Lucy was always the most faithful of the Pevensie children. Maybe it was because she was so young or maybe she just needed something to trust in after she and her siblings were taken from home because of The Blitz of 1940.

Because she was so young, her elder brother Edmund who always thought she was just playing "childish games" often teased her when she told them about Narnia. Even though he knew she was right all along, he obviously didn't want to be proved wrong by his younger sister.

In the Horse and his Boy Prince Corin describes Lucy as being more of a tomboy than her sister. She also helps King Lune welcome Aravis into Anvard and reassures her that everything is fine. Lucy also becomes good friends with Trumpkin the dwarf in Prince Caspian, trying to prove to him that Aslan is, in fact, real. She also befriends and helps Mr. Tumnus the faun in the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Lucy sometimes participates in battles or saves wounded warriors with magic cordial that can cure any wound. After Lucy goes to Aslan's Country after the train crash she tells Aslan that she is afraid of being sent back into the our world or the "shadowlands", but Aslan explains to her that she will never have to be sent back and her and the others are permitted to live forever in the Real Narnia.


	5. Chapter 5 Caspian X

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated. School has kept me very busy and I'm in the process of writing several stories. Hopefully I will still continue writing this story, but updates may take a while. I'll most likely be writing about Eustace next. :)

Caspian X- _"Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together… and together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!"_

Caspian X, Caspian the Seafarer, Kind go Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Lord of Telmar, Barn of Ettinsmor, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Duke of the Seven Isles, Duke of Galma, Count of the Western March, Emperor of Dragon Island, and King of Terebinthia.

Caspian is the young nephew of and heir to King Miraz's throne. When he was young his nurse tells him the stories of the past Narnia until Miraz dismisses the nurse. Doctor Cornelius becomes Caspian's tutor and secretly tells him the truth of Narnia's past. He tells Caspian that Miraz killed his father to take the throne for himself and once Miraz has a son he urges the thirteen year old Caspian to flee for his life. Sending with him Queen Susan's magic horn he escapes into the forest. Caspian blows the horn and summons the Kings and Queens of old. He leads a battle and restores the old Narnia, named rightful heir by Aslan himself to become King Caspian X.

Caspian is always described as a noble, handsome, young man who is brave and merry. He always strives for fairness and justice and is a very devoted king.

In the Voyage of the Dawn Treader Caspian has just won several decisive victories over the Giants of North and has now decided to sail into the Eastern Seas, in the movie in search for seven Telmarine Lords who remained loyal to his father. During this voyage on his constructed ship _Dawn Treader_, he meets Lilliandil, the daughter of the retired star Ramandu. They eventually marry and have a son named Rilian.

In the Silver Chair Caspian is an ailing elderly man after his wife has died and his son is gone. Caspian is able to embrace his son one last time after he is rescued before dying. After is death, Aslan allows him to accompany Eustace and Jill back to their world to face the Experiment House bullies. He goes to live in Aslan's Country with Lilliandil and Rilian and all the other characters at the end of the series.


End file.
